


Finnlo Drabbles

by leoba



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Battle of Stamford Bridge references, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, F/F, General Hux gets murdered, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Odyssey AU, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scar Worship, Stalking (but not super creepy), Stormtrooper Finn, Submissive Kylo Ren, canonverse, chapter six has background roserey and huxpoe, chapters are rated individually, finn's scar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: A collection of Finnlo prompts and oneshots.Chapter 1: "Yo, it really looks like he's going to go Kylo Ren on my ass" (prompt) (closet blowjob + rimming)Chapter 2: For Jessa's Birthday 2019 (closet blowjob)Chapter 3: After the Battle (medieval AU, hurt/comfort, no smut)Chapter 4: In the Garden (canonverse, Jedi Ben and defector Finn, handholding, no smut)Chapter 5: After FN-2187 beats Kylo Ren while sparring (canonverse, kissing, set just after Ben joins the FO)Chapter 6: The Siren and the Knight (Odyssey AU, Kylo is Odysseus and Finn is a Siren, uncertain ending)Chapter 7: The Former General Hux (canonverse, explicit violence, Finn makes a murder)Chapter 8: After the Rain (canonverse, angst, links to a separate post on AO3)Chapter 9: Rice & Potatoes (modern au I guess, Finn and Kylo have dinner)





	1. "Yo, it really looks like he's going to go Kylo Ren on my ass" (prompt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts), [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/gifts), [DeadlyToxins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyToxins/gifts), [Skiplowave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/gifts), [Kyriadamorte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyriadamorte/gifts).



> Other Finnlo stories I've written:  
> [The Last Moments of Kylo Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519085)  
> [The Lunch Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078265) (in a Finnreylo universe, but Rey doesn't play a role)  
> [Things We Break and Things We Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723909) (in a Finnreylo universe, but Rey doesn't play a role)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has a fascination with Kylo Ren. It turns out it isn't one-sided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persimonne got this prompt, and she forwarded it to me:
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> In honor of the 3 seconds of Kylo reference last night in SNL, who of y'all finnlos I have to sue to write a smutty one shot with redeemed Ben where Finn thinks "Yo, it really looks like he's going to go Kylo Ren on my ass"? Because I'm craving that content rn.
> 
> So here's my take on that!

Kylo Ren makes Finn nervous.

He knows that Kylo - Rey insists on calling him “Ben” but Finn isn’t ready to go there, not quite yet - has officially left the First Order, is sharing his intelligence with the Resistance, and is training hard with Rey to weaponize their Force bond into something useful for the cause. So he’s “good,” on paper. And it’s not that he misbehaves, exactly. He’s polite, and quiet, and shows none of the anger that was gossiped about by the ‘troopers, and which Finn saw himself, on Jakku and again on Starkiller. But sometimes Finn finds Kylo glancing at him, during training, at meals, when they’re socializing with Rey and Poe and the others, and he sees darkness there. It’s a specific darkness, that makes his heart feel tight, makes him think to himself, _he is going to go Kylo Ren on my ass, one of these days, he will_.

The thing that makes Finn most uncomfortable is how much he likes it.

Finn puts himself in situations where he’s likely to run into Kylo. He finds himself tracking the darksider’s movements around the base; his daily routines and habits, as well as his quirks; Kylo refuses to take the shortcut through the hangar, he will always walk around it even though it adds ten minutes to his walk. So Finn knows exactly where he needs to be if he wants to catch a glimpse of Kylo, if he wants Kylo to catch a glimpse of him.

So it comes as a real shock when, early one morning, Finn is backing out of a storage closet in the hangar, pulling a pallet piled up with equipment to repair some of the old fighters, and he walks straight into a wall. Not a wall, but a wall of a man, bedecked in black, and when Finn turns around in surprise and takes him in, he finds Kylo’s eyes as dark as his tunic, as shiny as his leather boots.

“What are you doing here?” Finn asks him, before he can stop himself.

Kylo’s mouth turns up at the corner. “Not where you expect me to be, am I?” He replies, amused. “Where _would_ you expect me to be at this time, hm?”

Finn isn’t going to bother denying anything. It’s clear that Kylo knows he’s been followed, and it’s also clear from his dark eyes, his tongue peeking out from between his full, pink lips, the way he’s leaning over Finn - that he isn’t really annoyed by it. 

Finn releases a shuddering breath, eyes fastened on the tip of Kylo’s tongue, and answers, “You should be training. With Rey. Probably in the large training room, the one with the gallery.”

Kylo takes a step closer, and Finn takes a step back, pushing the pallet back into the closet. “You like the gallery, don’t you. You like to watch. You like to watch us fight.”

“I like to watch you move, yes.”

Another step forward, another step back, and they’re in the closet with the pallet. Kylo pulls the door shut behind them.

Kylo whispers, “I like to watch you move, too.” He lifts his hands up towards Finn’s face and holds them there, just an inch away from his skin. “May I touch you? Please?”

It’s the _please_  that does it, and Finn nods and says _yes_  and Kylo’s hands are on his cheeks, he’s pressing their lips together and within moments he’s opened his mouth and claiming Finn’s mouth with his tongue. In response Finn moans, tangles one hand in the soft hair at the base of Kylo’s skull, and with his other hand he reaches down and grabs Kylo’s backside, pulls his body against his own and relishes the feeling of the darksider’s obvious arousal against him.

Kylo growls and turns Finn around, pressing him against the shelves that line the walls of the closet. He places his hands on Finn’s shoulders, and breathes into his ear, “Can I take this off? I,” he pauses, and swallows before continuing, “I want to see the scar.”

The scar that Kylo gave Finn on Starkiller is a tangible thing between them, and Finn finds that _yes_ , he would like the other man to see the scar, very much. So with Kylo’s assistance he shrugs out of his jacket, then out of his shirt, and his undershirt, until finally his back is laid bare and open for scrutiny.

Kylo takes a step back, then inhales sharply and releases a surprised-sounding “Oh!” before he comes back. Starting where the gnarled tissue of the healed wound begins just at the top of Finn’s spine, he rubs against it with his thumb and presses his lips against it, slowly working his way down, leaving no section of it untouched by finger and mouth. He doesn’t apologize, he doesn’t speak at all, he just kisses and caresses and breathes.

His other hand he rests on Finn’s hip, the thumb of that hand making soft circles on the skin just above the waistband of his trousers.

It feels good, it feels _so good_ , to be touched, by this man, in this way, and Finn is so reassured and calmed that he almost doesn’t notice when Kylo reaches the bottom of the scar and keeps moving down, until his mouth hits the waistband of his trousers and he rubs his face against Finn’s lower back and whines.

Finn peeks around to find Kylo looking up at him, on his knees now, his eyes still dark with want, lips pink and swollen from their travels down Finn’s back, fingers of both hands resting on his waistband just waiting for Finn’s permission to keep moving down. And Finn doesn’t really understand what’s happening, but he knows that he wants, too, so he says “Yes,” and he shudders as Kylo tugs down his trousers and underpants and tosses them aside, leaving Finn completely bare in the cool, stale air of the storage closet.

Kylo growls again, a noise that Finn feels right in the core of himself, and Finn grasps his cock as he feels Kylo dip his tongue between the cheeks of his ass. He’s never felt anything like this, but it’s good, the combination of Kylo’s tongue (not to mention the noises he’s making) and his own hand, and before long he is ready for release. 

He’s not sure why he does it. In his lust-addled mind it seems like a good way to avoid making a mess in the closet, or maybe he wants to test this whatever-it-is he seems to have with Kylo, see where the barriers lie. In any case he turns around quickly and sticks his cock in the other man’s face, action paired with the words, “open your mouth,” in the most authoritative voice he can muster. 

Finn’s a little afraid. Kylo is a big man, a scary man, powerful in ways Finn doesn’t really understand. He is a man who is used to being obeyed, not to taking orders from other people. But when Finn turns around and tells the darksider to open his mouth he does it, and welcomes the head of Finn’s cock with a moan of pleasure, and when Finn comes with a cry he swallows the spend and eventually releases Finn’s cock with a smile on his face.

Finn rewards him with a kiss, and Finn is pleased, so very pleased, he’s going to go Kylo Ren on Kylo Ren’s ass now, too, just to keep things fair.


	2. For Jessa's Birthday 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Jessa! Here's a Finnlo blowjob in the closet.

“What are you doing in here?” Kylo whispers as he pushes his way into the storage closet.

“Hiding from the General. What are  _you_  doing in here?” Finn is surprised but not disappointed to find himself stuck in this small space with the former Supreme Leader of the First Order. They’ve done a fair amount of flirting over the past few weeks, and having an excuse to be in close quarters together is a real treat. Kylo also smells incredible, which doesn’t hurt; his scent overpowers the slightly chemical fragrance that emanates from the bottles that line the bottoms shelves of this tiny room.

“Would you believe me if I said I followed you here?” Kylo’s voice is thick and low, and in moments his mouth is on Finn’s and his hands are around his hips, lifting him up and setting him on the slight ledge on the back wall of the closet, pushing aside the boxes that fall to the ground with a clatter. Kylo doesn’t even flinch; his hands make quick work of the buckle and zipper of Finn’s trousers and he pulls them down to the other man’s knees with a sigh.

As if realizing what exactly he’s done, Kylo pauses. “Is this okay?” He asks, his voice full of concern.

Finn puts his hands on either side of Kylo’s face and pulls him in for another kiss. “It’s wonderful. I’ve dreamed of this.”

Kylo grins in the dim light and takes Finn’s stiffening cock in hand, pulling it into his mouth with a moan. The inside of his mouth is warm and wet and his tongue seems intent on learning every vein and curve of Finn’s cock. There’s no tease here; Kylo is intent on one thing and all Finn can do is hold onto his head and thrust.

It’s over in minutes. Kylo moans as he swallows Finn’s spend, and he helps him tuck himself back into his trousers. Finn reaches for Kylo’s belt, but the other man steps back even as he leans forward and claims Finn’s lips in another kiss.

“Later, Finn. I have a meeting I have to go to. I just saw you step in here and I couldn’t wait another minute. I had to have you.”

Finn grabs Kylo by the shoulders. “I want you too. Later. You promise?”

“Promise.” Kylo plants a sweet kiss on Finn’s forehead and then he’s gone. Finn can’t wait for later to arrive.


	3. After the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Battle of Stamford Bridge, Harold Godwinson, King of the English, defeated Norwegian king Harald Hardrada. After the battle, two warriors from opposing sides meet in a nearby cave in a temporary truce.

The battle was finally over. _Cyning_ Harold’s men had defeated the _Norþmenn_ , _Angelþéod_ was still united under a  _seaxiscan_ king, and all would be well for a while. There was a single _beorn_ , however, who had become separated from his _here_ , forced to seek shelter as the sun was setting and rain was beginning to fall.

There was a cave, he could see it, up in the forest, off the path; so convenient. He settled just inside the opening and considered his options. He had little food, so once the rain lets up - if it does - he should go search for something to keep his belly full. And something to light for a fire. Or, perhaps not. It might not do to draw attention to himself, when Harald Hardrada’s men might still be roaming the countryside, looking for _Seaxisce_ to kill.

As though in answer to his thoughts, a groan emanated from further inside the cave. The _beorn_ held up his spear in a defensive stance and edged forward, giving his eyes time to acclimate to the gloom. 

There was a man there, on the floor of the cave, leaning against the wall. He was large, with long dark hair falling around a pale face, but our _beorn_ didn’t think he would be any danger; there was an arrow piercing his leg and the _beorn_ found himself fearing that the arrowhead might be barbed, which would make it impossible to remove without killing the man.

 _Why do you care, Finn?_  The _beorn_ asked himself. _You should strike him down right now_. Because even in the dimness of the cave, Finn could see that the man on the ground was clad in the distinctive garb of the army of Harald Hardrada, the _cyning_ of the  _Norþmenn_.

But he didn’t strike him down, because Finn had heart. It was his biggest strength, and his greatest weakness, and as he knelt next to this man, this stranger, this _andsaca_ , he tried not to think about which one it would be today.

The man was bleeding heavily; it was surprising that he had even made it here, considering the distance from the battlefield, assuming that’s where he was shot. He was conscious, but didn’t seem to be lucid, he was mumbling under his breath in a language Finn didn’t recognize but which he assumed to be the language of the _Norþmenn_. However, he was surprised to be able to understand a few of the words. Just a few.

After a few minutes, the man seemed to become aware that he was being prodded. He took in Finn quizzically. “ _Æffrican_?” He said. Finn shook his head and smiled. “Not for some generations.  _Seaxisc_."

The man closed his eyes again, making no effort to move or speak for a while. In the meantime, Finn had found some dry sticks scatted around the floor of the cave, and had decided it was worth the danger to make a fire after all. It was turning cool, with the damp, and he needed light, and the injured man would need to stay warm. Whether he died overnight or in the morning, the man deserved comfort in his final hours, even if he was the enemy. _Especially if he is the enemy_ , Finn thought to himself, unsure of where exactly the thought came from.

Once the fire was lit, Finn returned to the man, to have another look at the arrow. He determined it was not, as he’d first feared, a barbed arrowhead, but a bodkin, which would cause much less damage if removed. Finn was upset that he didn’t have more equipment with him that might be useful in this situation; the army depended on the  _læca_  who traveled with them to care for their injuries, and he was definitely not one. 

The man opened his eyes again, suddenly lucid. He placed his hand on Finn’s chest. “ _Seaxisc_. What is your name?”

Finn was surprised to find the  _Norþmann_ speaking to him in his own language, and he responded automatically. "My name is Finn." Then he placed his hand on the other man’s chest. “ _Norþmann_. What is your name?”

The man chuckled, which brightened up his hard face and made Finn smile in turn. “I’m no  _Norþmann_. I’m  _Seaxisc_ , like you. Lost.” He shook his head and closed his eyes again, before whispering, “Kylo Ren.”

Finn’s hands froze. He knew the name, it was infamous in the north of  _Angelþéod_. Ben Solo, son of Thegn Han Solo, a man loyal to Harold Godwinson whose son had defected, run off to the North to join the army of Harald Hardrada before he was even of age. He had denied his family, and changed his name to Kylo Ren in his final act of defiance.

 _I really should strike him down now_ , Finn thought to himself. But he didn’t, and he wouldn’t. He knew himself too well. Instead he set himself to figuring out how he might remove the arrow and put Kylo Ren to rights, or at least make his last night comfortable, should God have other plans for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a prompt on Tumblr from Lovethemfiercely:
> 
> Hmm. Finnlo, fantasy or early historical setting (you can include monsters, supernatural stuff, whatever you like), they were on opposite sides of a battle but became trapped in a survival situation, bonus points if somebody's hurt. If you want, that is. Weirdly specific, that's what hopped into my head.
> 
> I did very little research for this, I'm sure it's terribly inaccurate, historically. 
> 
> The second line of the story ("Angelþéod was still united under a seaxiscan king, and all would be well for a while") is a joke; not even three weeks after the Battle of Stamford Bridge, Harold's forces were defeated by Duke William of Normandy (later called William the Conqueror) at the Battle of Hastings and the Normans ruled England from then on. I made myself laugh, anyway.
> 
> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come talk to me about the history of England!


	4. In the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn teaches Ben how to touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a warm-up sketch for a longer prompt I'm going to write

"Have you  _ever_  been touched?"

Ben looks up quickly at his new friend, and wonders at the sympathy in his eyes, the soft tilt to his head, the pink tongue that darts out from his mouth to moisten his lips. 

They're sitting together on a bench in the central park of Hanna City, on Ben's homeworld of Chandrila. Ben is a Jedi knight, only recently promoted after years as a Padawan under his uncle, the famed Luke Skywalker. Finn is a former stormtrooper, a recent defector, and Ben has been assigned as his bodyguard until he has an opportunity to report to the Republic Council.

Everything is fine, it  _is_ , it's just... it's just that Finn had not been at all what Ben had expected.

For one thing, he's young. Ben had always thought of stormtroopers as being a kind of timeless middle-age, pale lumps with no personality, machines more than man. Machines designed to follow orders and kill. He'd learned a bit about the Clone Wars during his Jedi training, so he can be forgiven as he had only that to go on.

So Finn is young, some years younger than Ben, and he is beautiful. Not just because of how he looks, although that's certainly part of it. His dark skin is flawless and glows in the afternoon sun, his brown eyes are bright, his body is fit. Ben isn't sure why he's even noticing the man's body, he certainly doesn't notice most bodies, but there's something about this man that's different. He has a smile that lights up the world. That's the other part of Finn's beauty, Ben thinks. He emanates a kind of power that Ben is beginning to find irresistible. It has nothing to do with the Force, either; the Force is familiar. This is something else. It's all Finn - it's just what he is.

Finn is scheduled to meet with the Council in an hour, so he had asked for permission to leave the building, to go outside and see the sun. Since his defection he's been dragged from one enclosed space to another, and as Ben has talked to him over the past few days, getting to know him better, he's realized that his time before defection had been spent much in the same way. Finn's request gave Ben the opportunity to offer him something special - a gift - and he was a bit shocked at how badly he wanted to. To give Finn something to make him happy, make him smile.

So that's why they're sitting on that bench in Hanna City. Ben is sitting on one side of the low, backless, stone seat, facing the government buildings they'll need to return to in too few minutes, and Finn is sitting on the other side, facing the river that fronts the park, but their thighs are almost touching. So when Ben turns his head at Finn's question, their faces are close. So very close.

Ben has to clear his throat before he answers. "Uh, not really. The Jedi are discouraged from physical contact. My mother used to hug me when I was a child, before I went to the academy, and my father, but it's been a long time."

Finn nods, seeming not to judge him, so Ben asks him in return.

"What about you? Do stormtroopers touch?"

Finn almost laughs, it's more like a quiet huff, and Ben can taste the sadness there. "Yeah, stormtroopers touch. We... uh, they're always pushed together, like those little fish in the cans. They sleep in barracks, many beds in a room, and when it's cold especially there's a lot of bed sharing that happens. It's something to do, more than anything."

He's not clear, but Ben can guess what  _something to do_  is code for. His head swims a little when he thinks about FN-2187 - Finn's stormtrooper designation, laid aside upon his defection - in the barracks, alongside some other 'trooper with their hands on his skin, up his shirt and down his pants... and Ben realizes that Finn is still talking and although he's been watching his mouth he hasn't heard a word he's said. So he interrupts gently.

"Sorry, I missed that, what did you say?"

"I was asking if you'd like to touch me."

When Ben was a child, his father had once told him that he always knew exactly what he was thinking, because it was written all over his face. He expected this was still true, if Finn's expression is any indication. Ben feels known by this man, even though they have only been acquainted for a few days. 

Finn's right hand is resting on his own thigh, and without answering Ben lifts his own hand and places it on top of his. The other man's skin is warm and surprisingly soft, and Ben hears rather than feels his own gasp, and at the same time he hears Finn make that half-laugh huff, but it doesn't sound sad this time. After a moment Finn turns his hand over and pulls his hand back slightly, then hooks his thumb with Ben's and squeezes. 

This time Ben's gasp is accompanied by an audible  _oh!_ , and Finn's response is a joyful laugh that he didn't even bother hiding.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice, isn't it?" His eyes dance, and he moves his left hand to lie on top of their joined right hands.

"It's wonderful, Finn," Ben replies with his own smile. He hopes there will be more touching in their future; he could really get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in minutes, un-beta'd, forgive me!
> 
> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come talk to me about Finnlo!


	5. After Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FN-2187 meets Kylo Ren in the lockers after a sparring match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from persimonne: 23 yo Kylo meets a young Finn right after burning Luke's academy and joining the FO
> 
> Kylo is 23, Finn is 17.
> 
> This was going to be angsty but just isn't at all; I rather like it anyway.

“Hello?” The stormtrooper called FN-2187 shouted back into the locker room. “Is somebody there?” He paused, and listened into the conspicuous silence; the distinctive whisper of somebody trying to be quiet. There was something there, a muffled almost-sound.

He tried again. “Are you okay?”

The room should have been empty. The sparring session had finished; FN-2187 had been paired with the new guy, tall and dark and so very angry. He was far too old to be a new stormtrooper; several years older than FN-2187, who was reaching the end of his training and had been in the program for as long as he could remember. He had defeated the other man, which at the time had surprised FN-2187 and enraged his opponent, who had stared at him with murder in his eyes before throwing his electrostaff across the room and stalking out the door. That was when Phasma had announced they were finished, and excused everyone early.

FN-2187 was curious about him anyway. He didn't think the tall man was really a new stormtrooper; he was something else entirely. FN-2187 thought he knew who the man was but didn't really understand how he could know that. Why the tall man was sparring with the 'troopers, if he was who FN-2187 thought, was the bigger question.

FN-2187 heard a breath, then, back in the warren of grey durasteel. A wet, labored kind of breath, from a person trying desperately not to be heard.

“Hello? I know you're there.”

And FN-2187 stepped back into the maze of lockers, pushing aside any worry might have about getting in trouble for missing a meal.

It was the tall man; FN-2187 had known it would be. How could he know? The man was sitting on a bench, back bent, head bowed low. His shoulders were shaking; he was crying, and FN-2187 wanted to know why.

He sat down next to the tall man, leaving a few inches between them, although he wanted to sit closer. Even at that distance, FN-2187 could feel the heat radiating off the man’s body; the same heat he’d felt when he pressed the man up against the wall earlier, his electrostaff against his throat. He found the heat soothing, which he thought was odd. The man seemed more delicate, less formidable here than he had in the sparring ring, or than he did stalking around the base in his black robes and mask. Surely this was the same man.

FN-2187 was comfortable not talking, and after a few minutes the man leaned over and lay his head on FN-2187’s shoulder. Anyone else? Any other person simply couldn't have done it. But this one did. There was a feeling in FN-2187, deep in his bones, his heart. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The man smelled of sweat and trees; definitely not regular requisition. This man bathed in water, with real soap.

His hair was soft against FN-2187's cheek.

He didn't speak, but he didn't have to. FN-2187 thought he understood him anyway. He lifted a hand to the man's damp cheek; in response the man leaned into it and sighed, and Finn wanted to cry, too. But he didn't. Instead he moved, shifted to face him and when the man’s head left his shoulder he cupped his face in his hands.

He was beautiful. He’d been beautiful in the ring, too, all rangy intensity and fury and an underlying power that FN-2187 had never seen before but somehow recognized. But up close, sad and unguarded, his beauty was unparalleled and almost took the stormtrooper's breath away. Skin so pale, hair so dark, features out of proportion but fitting together perfectly. And his eyes, brown and gold and striking and staring right into FN-2187’s. How long had they been staring?

“Hi,” he said, feeling immediately like an idiot. That's not really the best way to greet the person you’re certain is second in command to the Supreme Leader himself, who you just beat in a sparring match twenty minutes before. But then the other man said _hi_ too, and almost smiled, or his eyes did, and FN-2187 decided he really just needed to go with this because he didn't know what the alternative could be.

Despite his smile, there were still tears leaking from Kylo Ren's eyes, and Finn wiped them gently with his thumbs. Even so they left tracks on his cheeks, and without thinking - this was beyond thinking - FN-2187 gently kissed those pale cheeks, catching both the damp areas and the dry patches, first Kylo Ren’s left cheek, then his right.

As FN-2187 kissed him, Kylo Ren placed his large palms on the stormtrooper's neck, and breathed.

"Why are you sad," FN-2187 asked Kylo Ren, and he sighed. 

"I'm afraid," he answered, and that was enough for FN-2187 because he was afraid too.

They breathed together, for a moment, and then Kylo Ren's mouth was on FN-2187’s. He didn't know how it happened, and he didn't care. It felt good; it felt right.

It couldn't last forever. After a few minutes Kylo Ren pulled away and cleared his throat. His expression was flustered, and it made FN-2187 feel inordinately fond of this man he didn't even know.

“Who are you?” Kylo Ren asked him, his voice quiet and gravelly, as though it didn't get much use. “I'm afraid I didn't take note of your designation number.”

“FN-2187, sir,” he replied, and he took some pleasure in the embarrassment on the other man's face.

He took advantage. “I know who you are. You're Kylo Ren, second in command to the Supreme Leader. Yet here you are, kissing a random stormtrooper in the barracks locker room.”

FN-2187 regretted saying it as soon as it was out of his mouth. It had been a stupid thing to say, insubordinate, and it would be his death sentence, he was sure.

But the other man laughed; threw back his head and laughed, and FN-2187 went from fearing for his life to wishing he could make this man laugh every hour of every day. He loved that laugh, he loved this man.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

Kylo Ren squeezed his hands around FN-2187’s neck gently and pressed their foreheads together.

“Not random,” he said. “Don't you know?”

And he _did_ know; he knew more certainly than he had known anything for a long time.

Kylo Ren continued. “They call me Kylo Ren. But,” he lifted his lips up to the other man’s ear, “my name is Ben. That's a secret. What is your name?”

FN-2187 shook his head. “No name. Just the number. Nobody calls me anything else.”

Ben pulled back so he could take him in fully. He looked sad, and disappointed. “I will call you Finn, even if nobody else does.” It wasn't a question, and Finn could only nod.

He knew that he couldn't say no to this man.

Ben kissed him again. Finn thought Ben hadn't kissed much before; he hadn't either, and the eagerness didn't make up for the lack of finesse, although it was still nice.

After a few minutes - not nearly long enough - Ben pulled away again and regarded Finn keenly.

“The Supreme Leader has invited me to build an order, the Knights of Ren, my own elite warriors. I would be honored if you would agree to be my first recruit."

“I'm not really elite material,” Finn replied honestly. “Are you sure you're not, I mean, thinking with something other than the brain in your head?”

For the second time that hour, Finn thought for sure that he had made a huge mistake. How could Kylo Ren - Ben - possibly take him seriously?

But again Ben laughed. “Finn, you beat me in combat. You're good. You're better than good; you're the best.” He paused and used his thumbs, still on Finn’s neck, to massage his throat. It should have been threatening, but instead felt reassuring. “I'm not sure what this is, but whatever else we are I want you to fight with me. Fight beside me. It would make me less afraid."

“So you won't be kissing all your knights?”

Finn hadn't even been afraid to ask the question that time. “No,” Ben said with a smile. “Just you.”

Ben needed him, for so many reasons, Finn understood that. And Ben had named him, and kissed him, and accepted him, and was less afraid with him. And Finn was prepared to serve him, however he could.

“Yes,” Finn said, “I will be your knight,” and he meant it.


	6. The Siren and the Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, has his warriors tie him to the mast as they make their way past the island of the Sirens, because he wants to hear them sing. It does not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it about Finnlo that makes me feel all poetic? I have no idea, and I apologize in advance for this ridiculous thing, which is a kinda-sorta Odyssey AU. Let me tell you I never thought I'd write something like this. I blame ItsNotWater (aka TOX) and Skiplowave (aka SKIP) for encouraging me. They asked for siren!Finn and I went off the rails.
> 
> My sincerest apologies to Emily Wilson, whose beautiful translation of _The Odyssey_ I have plagiarized and mutilated in order to make this story.

Kylo Ren and his Knights were sailing out beyond the stream of Ocean, across the waves of open sea, and stopped to visit the island of Phasma. She was a goddess, and wise, and Kylo knew that she could advise them on their journey.

She warned them of Scylla, howling and barking horribly, with twelve dangling legs and six long necks, who snatches one man with each mouth from off each dark-prowed ship, and Charybdis, who sucks black water down and ships along with it. But most of all she warned them of the Sirens, who seduce with piercing song, bewitch all passerby.

Kylo wished to hear the songs of the Sirens, and Phasma groaned, because others had done this and it had not turned out well. However, she said, if he wished to hear, his Knights must tie him up, strong to the ship's mast, by hand and foot, straight upright, with tight ropes. The Knights must plug their ears with wax, and must by all means keep the knots tight, lest he throw himself at the nonexistent mercy of the Sirens.

The golden throne of Dawn was riding up the sky as Phasma concluded her caution, and Kylo roused the Knights from their rest, prepared the ship for sail. He shared the news with them, the admonitions about the monsters, informed them that Phasma had said that only he should hear the Sirens' song, and how to prepare for that event.

As the ship approached the island of the Sirens the wind died down, and the crew, the Knights of Ren, pulled down the sails and sat instead at oars, and made the water whiten, struck by polished wood. Kylo took the wheel of wax, cut it small and warmed it in his hands, then rubbed it in the ears of each knight in their turn. The Knights, in exchange, bound Kylo hand and foot, straight upright at the mast.

When the ship approached the island of the Sirens, they began to sing.

"Kylo Ren! Come here! You are well-known to us from stories old! Your family itself is myth - your Grandfathers, both of them, one evil and one virtuous. Your father, famous pilot; your mother, general and princess; your uncle, warrior and friend to all. The question is, which one did you inherit? Who  _are_ you, Kylo Ren?"

The song was so melodious, Kylo longed to listen more. He told his Knights to free him, but they could not hear; they kept rowing on. As Kylo strained against the ropes he saw the Sirens, terrible and beautiful. They looked nearly human, although their eyes were merciless and savage, their teeth like needles, claw-like fingers, wings like birds' that blocked the sun as they flew above great heaps of dead, flesh rotting from their bones, the unlucky victims of earlier expeditions. They appeared as men and women, light skinned and dark, with hair that gleamed in every color.

One in particular caught Kylo's attention, and he longed to know him better. His eyes were vicious, like the others, his torso muscular, skin dark and golden-brown and gleaming in the morning light. His hair, which fell across strong shoulders, was pure gold, as were his wings; they shone like the sun itself, and Kylo's eyes were pained to gaze at him for long. 

The other Sirens looked to this one as their leader, and Kylo ached for him. A knot was loose; he overcame the rope, and as they passed the island Kylo leaped over the bow, and into the water, where he swam with strong strokes towards the waiting shore. The Sirens saw, and on their wings took flight to meet him, still singing all the while.

Two of his Knights pursued him, loyal warriors both, a woman and a man. The woman, named for a flower, was small but strong, with dark hair of her own; the man was tall and thin, but tough, with skin of cream and hair like copper pennies. They swam their best but Kylo Ren was fast, and reached the shore before them, straight into the arms of the leader of the Sirens.

Kylo and the Siren embraced, and golden wings surrounded him, teeth like needles grazed his neck, and he shuddered.

"What more do you have for me?" He asked, the memory of his family kept him bold. "You ask who I am? I am Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights, great scholar and warrior. I want knowledge, which is what you have for me."

"Oh, mortal," replied the Siren, who licked his lips and gazed into the warrior's eyes with his own, "I have so much for you, come, let me show you."

And as the dark and golden Siren showed the Master of the Knights his fate, Kylo looked to his companions and saw that they had also been claimed. The flower was with a slender one, with tawny wings and tanned breasts, which the woman shared in apparent ecstasy; the man with copper hair was being ravished by another, compact with muscles strong and dark and curly hair that flowed like water through the other's hands as they consumed each other.

Kylo Ren felt known, and gave himself to the Siren, and they stayed.

And so the story ends.


	7. The Former General Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FN-2187 makes a murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jessa and Tox, who were complaining that there's not enough Finnlo murder.
> 
> _I love General Hux, no actual Huxes were injured in the writing of this Drabble._

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren did not expect to see General Armitage Hux when he snuck into the storage room in the abandoned corridor in the middle of the night. Hux was, in fact, the  _very last person_ he expected to see there. Thank goodness he'd elected to keep his gloves and helmet on until entering the room, so the other man wasn't able to see the expression of surprise that must have been plain on his face.

But Hux looked confused, too, which made Kylo Ren feel a bit more confident, although he was still bewildered. The encrypted message instructing him to come to this room, at this time, had had the definite marks of the Stormtrooper to them. Kylo Ren had been drawn to the 'trooper, taken him as a lover, and over the past few months had opened up to him - including his strong feelings about Hux. It occurred to him then that the entire thing could have been a rouse, something cooked up by Hux himself to draw Ren in and make him weak, make it possible for Hux to overthrow him and take his place.

The General's expression, eyebrows drawn together, slight frown, did not support this theory.

The sudden hum of a vibroblade turning on in a dark corner behind the General, followed by the  _whoosh_ of a quickly-moving weapon and the dull  _thud_ of Hux's head landing on the ground, no longer attached to his shoulders, likewise suggested that this theory was incorrect.

Kylo Ren's lightsaber was in his hand, glowing red and sputtering, when Hux's body finally fell to join the rest of him, revealing the individual standing behind him, clutching a vibroblade tightly in both hands, white armor reflecting the red light of the lightsaber, head uncovered, face set and serious and somehow also full of love, and also terror.

It was the trooper - Kylo Ren's trooper - and as soon as Kylo understood this he dropped his saber, tugged off his own helmet, pushed aside the blade and embraced his lover. As he kissed his face the tension dissolved, leaving them weak; Kylo lowered them both to the ground and pulled the trooper into his lap, where he held him, rocked him, as he murmured.

"I couldn't bear it, Ren, hearing what he'd done to you, watching him undermine you at every turn. He needed to die, for you. I wanted to do this, do it for you."

"Yes," replied Kylo Ren, and held his lover close. "For me. Thank you."

And they sat on the floor, in the company of the former General Armitage Hux, and Kylo Ren considered how he might effectively repay the loyalty and love of his trooper.


	8. After the Rain (link to fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren summons FN-2187 (this is a link to a separate post on AO3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps I should have posted After the Rain in this collection, but since it's a response to a piece of art I chose to post it separately. I know some of you bookmark this collection and I wanted to make sure you don't miss it!

[Read After the Rain on AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145595)


	9. Rice & Potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has Finn over for dinner and it doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little drabble is for Kyriadamorte, who had this idea on the SW Multishipper Discord and I had to run with it. It's based on this photo from John's Twitter.
> 
>  

"So? What do you think?"

Finn smiled as well as he could around his mouthful of jollof. But he could tell that Kylo saw right through it, and the man's hopeful face fell as he watched Finn chew the tough, flavorless rice. It stuck in his teeth, and he picked into his molars with his tongue in a manner that he hoped was inconspicuous. 

Kylo took his own bite, and threw his fork to the plate with a grumble of disgust. "I  _knew_ I should have picked the other recipe. I'm so sorry, Finn." He slumped in his chair and glanced up at his friend across the table, and ran his hand through his hair. "I wanted to make a special dinner for you and I just messed it up. I knew I would."

Finn's heart clenched and he reached across the table to grasp Kylo's hand. They'd been friends for months, spent days and evenings together playing games and watching movies and whatever else they wanted to do, but they'd recently talked about being  _more_ and Finn knew that Kylo was desperate to impress him as boyfriend material. A failed meal wasn't going to help his outlook at all, and frankly Finn didn't care so why worry about it? He was thrilled that Kylo even tried.

"Kylo, don't worry about it. I'll teach you how to make it, okay? We'll use my grandmother's recipe, and it'll be great. Okay?"

Kylo sighed and worked his jaw before nodding and sitting up a bit straighter. He pushed his plate away with his empty hand and gave Finn's hand a squeeze. 

"Okay. We can do that. In the meantime we need to get something else to eat because this," he gestured at the plates, "this is inedible."

He sighed again, and Finn nodded. He wasn't wrong - but they could still improve the evening. "What's your favorite meal, Kylo?"

"Latkes." He answered immediately, as though he didn't even have to think about the answer, which made Finn laugh out loud. Kylo misinterpreted his laughter, and insisted, "No, really! My mom used to make them when I was a kid and she always messed them up, so I learned to make them myself and I perfected the process." He slid his hand out of Finn's and made his way over to the counter in the small eat-in kitchen. "I just bought a bag of potatoes, too, I don't really know why because I don't usually eat them."

Finn stood up and followed him, scraping the plates into the trash and setting them in the sink as Kylo pulled latke ingredients out onto the counter.

"C'mon, Finn," he declared, pulling the other man into an embrace. "I'll teach you how to make latkes, and tomorrow you can teach me how to make jollof."

Finn hummed and kissed Kylo's cheek. That sounded like a good exchange to him.


End file.
